Across The Veil
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Harvest Moon 64 Pairings in the Back To Nature/Friends of Mineral Town setting. In the sleepy town of Mineral Town, everyone has their fair share of secrets. Cheating, deception, lust...they all have it but they keep it under wraps in fear that if their secret were to be discovered, the entire town will go up in flames.
1. Inner Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Here's an idea that has been on my mind lately but never typed out… at least until now! I'm going to take the Friends of Mineral Town/Back to Nature characters and applying Harvest Moon 64 relationship pairings to them. While silly in nature, I actually believe the HM64 pairings make more sense than the FoMT/BtN however I do favor FoMT/BtN as the better use of the characters.

Don't know the pairing difference of HM64 and FoMT/BtN? Oh man, are you in for a treat!

Anywho, this is a more serious approach to each character/pairing as you will soon see and for that, I must issue a warning:

 **WARNING! : **Because the pairings of HM64 are different than FoMT/BtN, the theme of cheating and deception will be ever present in this story. So if you don't like the thought, please redirect your attention to another story. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

I've been waiting for her. I've been waiting for a long time. And the longer I wait…the pain in my stomach grew worse…literally.

"Where is she…?" I groaned as I had my hands over my stomach, somehow believing that the gesture is making the pain subside.

"Quit your complaining. She'll be here in a few minutes." I heard my wife say to me as she stood beside me, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The look on her face was an odd combination of concern and disappointment, which would be concerning for me if it was the first time I've seen it. But the look was all too familiar. I'll be first to admit to anyone…our marriage is nothing but one big façade. One drunken mistake, one night of passion, and our fate was sealed forever. She doesn't love me. I thought she did at one point, but the way she looks at me, the way she talks, her gestures and disapproving stares…she doesn't love me at all. But the feeling's mutual. I don't love her either. I don't know what made me throw caution to the wind that night but I did and I regret everything. However, there is one thing that Sasha and I don't hate…and it's the thing that's been holding this marriage together for this long…

"Going out!"

"Karen, wear sunscreen. It's going to be a scorcher today." Sasha yelled as our, admittedly not-so-young, daughter passed us by and headed to the door. To the beach, if I had to guess. If not, then to see her boyfriend, Rick. At least THEY are progressing in their relationship correctly…

"I am! See? Kiwi!" She said as she spun around, the smell of kiwi briefly filling the air.

"Ok, ok. Just don't get sunburned." Sasha said as our daughter opened the door to go out.

Karen.

Karen is the reason why our marriage even exists. When Sasha and I discussed her unplanned pregnancy, I told her I would take full responsibility for the baby. She didn't need to be in the child's life if she didn't want to, but I couldn't let her abort it. No way. What surprised me was that she thought the same way. She wanted to keep the baby and was more than willing to raise it up by herself, if it leads to that. I couldn't abandon her life like that…I couldn't abandon my own child. So we talked…and agreed: we'll get married…for the sake of the child.

Love…I thought it's something that you got to experience once when you're young.

At least…that's what I thought until I met her.

"He's inside Elli…better hurry. He looks worse than before." I heard Karen say as another girl appeared in the doorway. Her short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and body posture that puts all the women in this town to shame…she was the one…the one that can save me. The one that can finally cure this lingering pain that's been in my body ever since the marriage.

Elli.

My angel.

My…love.

 _Harvest 1XX + 1_ : Inner Pain

"So glad you can come, Elli. He's been complaining about stomach pains…again. Nothing new." Sasha said as she guided her inside. I couldn't stop staring at her. Goddess I wanted to pull away to seem less creepy but the way she walked towards me with that look of concern and worry…I just wanted her to take me into her arms and tell me that she'll make all the pain go away: past, present, and future. "I'm sure you're in good hands…" Sasha said as I saw her give me one more glare at me. Anyone who looked at me now would know I was staring at Elli, but Sasha only sighed before walking out of the supermarket. She knows. She has to know. But I didn't care. What I did care about was what was in front of me, putter her bag down on the counter.

"Stomach pains again Jeff?"

Her voice saying my name…I never get tired of it.

"Y-yeah." I manage to say, trying to suppress the pain.

"What you have is so strange." Elli started as she took out her stethoscope from her small doctor's bag. "I thought for sure the medicine the Doctor and I have been giving you would have helped you but it's still hurting up to now?"

"Yeah…odd." I said, embarrassed, as I know what she was going to do next.

"Going to listen to your lungs, ok?" She said as I nodded my head in consent. I watched as she walked behind me, the intoxicating smell of apples and cinnamon filled my nostrils as I felt her tug the back of my shirt. "C-Can you lean forward a bit? I think your sitting on your shirt…" She said to me with a voice that would make the Goddess obey her commands. I leaned forward, allowing my shirt to be pulled free. "Sorry if this is cold." I heard her say as I felt her warm hand press on my back.

I didn't even feel the stethoscope touch my back.

"Breathe in…"

 _Ahh…_

"And out…"

 _Ohh…_

"And in…"

 _Ahh…_

"And out…"

 _Ohh…_

The feeling of her warm hands and the faint tracing of her nails as it lightly scraped my back while she moved her stethoscope was enough to send my mind spiraling.

"Everything sounds find here. Good to know it's not affecting your lungs or your heart." She said to me as I felt her fix my shirt and walk back around, again, the ever alluring smell of applies and cinnamon messing with my senses. "I got you another bottle of bodigizer. Let me get it out of my bag." She said as I watcher take her bag off the counter, and uncharacteristically placed it on the ground in front of me. She walked in front of me, bending herself over to rummage through her bag for my medicine. I could feel my self-control starting to reach its breaking point. She's doing this on purpose, I swear she is! Look at her…bending over for me, shaking her butt right in front of my face. Goddess, why do you tempt me like this? I'm too old for her, I know that! She's my daughter's age for crying out loud! But…the way she takes care of me, the compassion, the concern, the love…she's everything I wish Sasha would be…how she should be…I don't need Sasha! I need Elli! But what would the town think? 'Oh, that creeper Jeff hitting on pour Elli! Lock him up for life' They don't know! They don't know what I've been through! The trouble I was force to endure. What I had to sacrifice in the name of 'love'. Can't I be selfish…just this once? I felt my hand start to rise for her. I felt some demonic presence in my hand as it began to rise and reach for Ell's dress. I heard the demon's thoughts. 'Grab her. Pull her in. Take her. Make her yours! Make her understand the suffering you've been through. Make her feel-'

"Found it!"

My arm instantly dropped back to my stomach and clenched it. Elli turned around with the bottle of blue liquid in her hands and an innocent smile on her face. That was close. That was DAMN close. I was about to do it too. Do what, I wasn't sure, but I was about to do SOMETHING to this innocent girl.

"Thank you" I said as I reached up with my opposite hand, not trusting what my previous hand did or what I could do if it ever got close to Elli again.

"Remember, once a day before you go to sleep." She said with a smile.

"Yes, I remember."

"Is there anything else you need?"

You…on my lap.

"Nothing."

"Ok then. I'll be seeing you later!" She said as she, once again, bent over to pick up her bag and looped it over her shoulder. With one last smile, I watched her leave the supermarket, the sound of the front door closing echoed off the walls. I was alone again, but at the same time, not alone. A smirk spread across my face as I rotated the bottle of bodigizer in my palm. I stood up, my other hand releasing the fake stomach pain I was in as I walked to a particular corner of the store. I knelt down and moved a cabinet panel that wasn't suppose to move out of the way to reveal a hidden storage space.

Inside?

Bottles and bottles of blue liquid.

"She's right. Sooner or later my 'stomach pain' will go away…" I said with a smile on my face.

"…just not today."

* * *

"So glad you can come, Elli. He's been complaining about stomach pains…again. Nothing new." Jeff's wife Sasha said to me as I walked in the supermarket, my medical bag in town over my shoulder. There I saw him…

…Jeff…

…and in typical 'Jeff' fashion, he was staring straight at me, not caring what kind of vibes he was giving off. The way his lustful eyes were staring at my body, undressing me from head toe. I stole a small glance towards his wife to see that she, too, can see Jeff just staring at me. Her glare towards her husband told the tale that everyone in town knew, they were never in love. As for the way he was staring at me, the look of an animal that's just looking for an excuse to be unchained…

…I found it rather…

…attractive.

"I'm sure you're in good hands…" Sasha said with a sigh before leaving the supermarket. Smart money says she's gong to the square to gossip with Anna and Manna. My money is she's on her way to Gotz's cabin again for another helping of his 'lumberjack special'. But who am I to judge? After all, I've been nothing but a temptress to this man in front of me. I knew he wants me…and Goddess knew I would give it to him, easy…

But when training a dog, you don't reward bad behavior.

He has to learn that he just needs to take the lead and just…attack. So I'll keep humoring him with the house visits and placebo bodigizers. Goddess forbid he's actually drinking this stuff. It's just blue dyed water after all. Maybe I'll tease him a bit…

…maybe run a few nails down his back to stimulate his mind…

…bend down for him for a minute or two…

He has to learn sometime…and now is just as good a time as any.

"Stomach pains again Jeff?"

You'll learn one way or another…

* * *

The End…for now!

The goal is to touch on all the couples but this story won't be a steady-updating story so I ENCOURAGE you to at least follow this story if you enjoy and leave a review of who YOU are eagerly waiting to see pair up!


	2. The Silver Tongue Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Didn't expect myself to write the next part of this story so soon but people seem to enjoy it so without further ado, the next chapter filled with scandal!

To Hm Guy: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it! Now you can read this chapter without compromising work! Or you can reread it at work…you know. I can't stop you of where and when to read

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Karen, wear sunscreen. It's going to be a scorcher today." I heard my mom talk to me as I was trying my best to effectively get out of the supermarket without any confrontation from my parents. It's a good thing my dad's stomach was acting up again. That'll keep him from saying anything. Mom, however, was a different story. She could complain about anything that'll either keep me here at the story or prevent me from going out entirely! However, I had a plan. Prepare for the worse. Expect the unexpected. It was very important I leave now or else my window of opportunity will be shut forever! …Ok, maybe not forever, but for a long time.

"I am! See? Kiwi!" I said as I spun around, allowing the scent of my sunscreen waft in the air. See? Prepared. What else you got, mom?

"Ok, ok. Just don't get sunburned."

That's it? I wore lip balm, concealer, doused my hair in the fruitiest scented shampoo just to be asked if I'm wearing sun screen? I even wore my non-skimpy bikini in fear that you might make me change! That's it?

…I'll take it!

I quickly opened the door, moments of getting out of the supermarket free, until I saw a particular brown-haired girl coming my way. Elli…she must be here for dad. "He's inside Elli…" I said to her as I held the door open. I can never pull off the apple cinnamon perfume. Too mature for me. I would feel like I would just pull attention from all the old guys in town. "…better hurry. He looks worse than before." I said as I started to head towards the beach. If I get there fast enough, I should see something worthwhile.

 _Harvest 1XX + 2_ : The Silver Tongue Devil

I reached the beach in record time, taking a minute to take in the scenery of the clear blue sky, yellow sand, and white crashing waves. It was peaceful, tranquil, calm…a little too calm for my linking. But I don't need to fret. This picturesque day is about to get 'interesting'. I walked to the small shack that bordered the coast of the island, owned by our summer exclusive resident, Kai. Kai's International Snack Shack, or K.I.S.S. as he playfully (and deliberately acronym, I might add) called it, was a small restaurant for beach goers to retreat to for water, ice cream, and alcohol. If that wasn't incentive to go, then the storeowner himself is pretty easy on the eyes. Tall, dark, handsome, and a sailor to boot. So you know he has muscles in ALL the right places. Girls naturally flock to him…myself included. But he has one girl that he openly called his 'girlfriend'…

…to much of his displeasure.

I reached for the door handle, knowing that he's expecting my company, when I saw the handle turn itself. My eye widen as the thought of my psychic awakening has finally arrived but the sound of giggling broke me out of that thought as fast as it came in. I knew that giggle. Anyone in this town knew that giggle. I retracted my hand away from the door and brought it up to a knocking position. I wanted to deter any weird suspicion. The door swung open as a pink-haired girl was revealed. Her attention clearly was not in the direction of where she's walking. But for a brief moment, I saw her genuinely happy smile as she looked over back inside, her feelings of joy, happiness, and love emitting from her face. It only took a split second for her to realize she was about to run into me.

"Whoa girl, Where's the fire?" I asked as I brought my hands up, just in case she did run into me. She suddenly stopped, her smiling face now changed to one with embarrassment, and I might add, a hint of shame. Maybe it's the fact she's wearing a skimpy red bikini…skimpier than the one I own! The heck? Or maybe it's because of her hair that seems to be messed up in a pattern that I'm way too familiar with. Or maybe it's because it's too early in the morning to justify WHY she was there without concluding that she spent the night. Either way, I caught sight of something amazing so the rush out of the supermarket was totally worth it.

"K-Karen! What are you doing here?"

"Taking Kai's corn order for his shack." I lied with a straight face. "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing. Gotta go." She muttered as she force her way between the doorway and me to freedom. I watched as she ran along, visible red marks on her back and thighs that just got brighter and redder when the sun touched them. I turned my attention back inside the shack to see a shirtless man standing there, paying more attention to his purple bandana than the scene that was in front of him.

"You left marks, you know." I said to him as I walked inside, closing the door behind me and locking it. Kai smiled as he shook his head, no sign of him reaching for a shirt anytime soon. Not that I mind…all that sailor work was good for the body…and my soul.

"She left marks first." He said to me as he turned his back towards me to reveal nail scratched on his back. I scoffed, not really wanting to see this man's sexual battle wounds from last night's escapade. I walked to his bar counter where he walked behind it, working on the coffee machine.

"She'll get into so much trouble, you know." I said as he started to brew coffee for two.

"Nothing new. Happens at least once during summer, right? Cream and sugar?" I nodded as he turned his back again towards me. The sex scratches were definitely recent, but underneath those were faint scars of other scratches. I'm not surprised, however. The man is hot. He can get any girl he wants and he knows it. So…he does.

After all, I'm one of those girls.

"One of these days she'll find out and she will kill you. And I don't mean, 'OMG if he doesn't ask me out to the fireworks festival, I'm going to kill him' kill you, I mean, 'Japanese hand saw to your neck and keeping your head in her bag as a trophy' kill you."

"She won't find out." He said simply as he placed my coffee in front of me while taking a sip of his own. I just continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I said, crossing my legs on the stool I'm sitting on while propping my head up with my hands on the counter. "Tell me, how's that bimbo Muffy doing?"

"Um…"

"Or that skank Laney from Bluebell?"

"Hold on."

"Or the town drunk of Mineral Town. What's her name again? Starts with a K…?"

"What's your point, _Karen_?" He said, emphasizing my name when he said that.

"Word travels far and it travels fast, Kai. And if I heard that from the gossip girls in town, can you imagine the stories that could be popping up about you? Popuri could easily hear any of these stories and assume-"

"That I'm cheating on her? That I'm a terrible human being? That I'm the scum of the earth and enemy to women everywhere? I hate to break it to you Karen, but you better look in the mirror before you call the kettle black." He said to me as I looked past him to see my reflection on the bar mirror. Yup…he's right…I'm definitely a pot. "You're lucky your boyfriend is so mad at me that I'm in a relationship with his sister that he can't see that I'm also sleeping with his girlfriend."

"Ignorance is bliss…and that family has a lot of it."

"Look, I didn't ask you to come so we can bash each other's personal lives, ok?" He said as I saw him lean over the counter and cupped my check wit his hand. "This is all about sex." I huffed rather loudly as I leaned backwards away from his touch.

"I came here for my own reasons too." I said crossing my arms across my chest. "It's over between us, Kai."

"Here we go again…" I heard him say under his breath as he started to walk the long way around the bar. That only mad me angrier.

"I'm serious Kai! It's over between us! Through! Done! Finished! I want nothing to do with you anymore!" I yelled at him as I saw him approach me. Goddess his bare body looked so good I just want to-

"Why?" He said in a non-sympathetic way. Rather than heartbroken, he was more humored by the idea of me ending this little 'affair' we were having behind Popuri and Rick's back.

"Because I want to live past thirty one day."

"You will."

"Not at this rate. When Popuri finds out, WHEN….!" I emphasized as I saw Kai about to interrupt me. "When she finds out, I'm the easiest target for her vengeance. I'm the first one to die before Harris locks her up. I'm the martyr for the rest of the girls and I don't want to go out like that! Not to the maniacal laughter of a pink-haired chicken girl!"

"Because dying in a murder-suicide from a orange-haired chicken boy is CLEAERLY better." He retorted as he stood next to me. I turned my body away slightly, but I didn't feel uncomfortable with is close presence. "Your blood is on your own hands now, Karen."

"And I want out before it actually is on my hands."

"Why do you want to end this so badly? I mean, yes, this isn't the first time that you brought this up, but it feels like you mean it this time." Kai said as he leaned in, closing the distance between us. I felt one of his arms wrapping around my waist while the other gently draped around my neck. He brought my head to his shoulder as I felt his lips gently nip at my neck. I stifled a small gasp as I wanted to break away from him but losing the will to fight back from each little bite he took.

"Rick…proposed to me." I whispered as the small kisses stopped. He broke away from me and we stared into each other's eyes. It looked like he was in pain. Or at least I thought he was.

I definitely was.

"And I said yes."

He didn't move his hands away. I expected him to release me and pace around the shack, confused, flustered, and maybe even a little bit jealous but happy for me. Instead, he just smiled as I felt his hand on the back of my neck gently move my head back before he assaulted my neck again with more kisses.

"Kai…!" I gasped loudly as I was not ready for that response.

"That's cute. Chicken boy finally grew some balls and proposed to you." He said as he pressed his body against me. Feeling myself about to fall out of the stool, I instinctively uncrossed my legs and wrapped it to the closest stable thing…Kai's waist. "Ohh…see? You don't care about the proposal at all."

"Kai, I'm falling! And I do care about the proposal! But my personal safety is more important now!"

"Yeah? And the thing you're doing with your neck?" Kai whispered as I felt my neck stiffen. Out of habit, I was moving my head in a way that'll allow Kai to have the most neck surface area for his hungry lips.

"S-Shut up! And if you leave marks on me, I'll be the one that kills you!"

"I never leave marks…"

"You leave marks ALL THE DAMN TIME!" I complained. As that moment, I felt the familiar pain of someone sucking on my neck with the intention of leaving a hickey. I shut an eye at the uncomfortable pain until I felt his lips release me. I didn't have to see if it left a mark. It always has.

"Pretty good one, if I do say so myself." I saw Kai bring his head back as he looked at his handiwork. "Kinda looks like the one I gave Popuri this morning."

"Haha…very funny." I said sarcastically. "Have your fun now Kai, but when I get married, the only person doing this to me is my husband, Rick." I said as I saw Kai roll his eyes.

"Yes, because you two clearly have sex." He said as I felt insulted.

"We have sex!"

"No. You guys make love." He said as I felt his hand move up to the back of my head. His fingers combed through my hair as I felt him gently, but commandingly, pull my hair down. Electricity surged through my body from the familiarity of this act. A small gasp of shock and anticipation escaped my lips as I did my best to keep eye contact. His eyes…filled with lust. And slowly, my eyes filled with lust as well. "We…have sex."

"You're wrong." I breathed out.

"He lays you down, body relaxed as you can feel your soul open up to him. He kisses you gently at first, and then hesitates to go deeper into the kiss…" He said as I felt the grip on my hair lessen as I brought my head back to eye level with him. He then closed the distance between us, his lips finally pressing into mine. His tongue…immediately wanting access. My lips…more than willing to comply with his request. Our hands began explore each other's bodies as our kisses became more hungry, hungry for each other. He broke away from me, both of us trying to catch our breaths. "He ask for permission first, asking if it's ok to continue." He said as a sneaked it's way under my shirt towards the knot that held my bikini top together. With a forceful pull, he undid it, grabbing the top and pulling it off me in one downward motion. I gasp at the sudden bold move but I didn't complain. I felt, once again, falling to Kai's spell. A shirt now protects me from him, but I already felt naked in his arms. "And then he takes you…" He said as I felt his pelvic rub up against mine. "…in the only position he knows." He still had his pants on while I still hand my shorts but Goddess did it feel real. "The pleasure is all his, he is only satisfying his own needs, believing that he's somehow fulfilling yours as well." He grinded on me…my self control that I came here with slowly fading away. I rubbed up against him, matching is rhythm perfectly. I body remembers this position. He always loved his position whenever the bar counter was available to us. I felt my breath start to shallow. My muscles started to get tense. The buildup, the anticipation, the desire, it was all coming to a point. "He doesn't' realize that you-"

"Ahh!" A moaned out as I felt him slow to a stop as my brief moment of ecstasy faded.

"…that what you want is beyond what he thinks you want. Rough, passionate, up against the wall and on any surface that can support the weight."

"Please…" I begged in Kai's ears. I was no match for him. I thought somehow coming here today I was going to leave here with my dignity in check. But once again, I found myself yearning for his touch, his scent, his body.

"I know you Karen. I know you more than you know yourself. You think I just picked you because you were the first girl I saw when I first arrived here so many years ago? Or because you're the prettiest girl in town? No. I picked you because when I first saw you, I fell in love."

"But what about Popuri…? Your girlfriend." I panted. His words were like venom and I could only sit there and let it sink in, waiting for my inevitable end.

"…who says that Popuri is the one I wanted to see when I come back every summer? You're the one I asked to come everytime, not her." He said with a smirk. "The girl that I consider my girlfriend, is you, Karen." He said as he assaulted me with kisses that I happily accepted.

He's a player.

He's a cheater.

He probably said all those things to get into my pants again.

…but it's ok.

Because for the first time in our entire affair…

…it felt like we were making love.

And I was ok with that.

* * *

The End…for now!

Thank you all, review below, and I'll see you guys in the next part (whenever it comes out)!


End file.
